"Zebra Cruising" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:32 <@DirkHoffman> -- START -- 16:32 <@Chrelliot> E: *wakes up* 16:32 <@Jackson||> *wakes up* 16:32 <@Chrelliot> Ahhhhh! 16:32 <@Chrelliot> What a gorgeous day on the- 16:32 <@Chrelliot> I'm gonna be sick. :$ 16:33 <+Ross|> *tiredly rolls off bed* 16:33 <@Chrelliot> *runs to the bathroom* 16:33 <+Ross|> Ugh...alright I'm up -_- 16:33 <@DirkHoffman> -- CAFETERIA -- 16:33 <@Chrelliot> E: *comes in disheveled* 16:33 <@Chrelliot> :$ 16:34 <@Jackson||> *walks into the cafeteria* 16:34 <@DirkHoffman> *walks in, holding a bowl of cereal and some sugar* 16:34 <@DirkHoffman> :| 16:34 <@|Scythe> *Idley sits down alone in the cafeteria* 16:34 o.o 16:34 <@Candy|> (CONF) I....MISS...GINISAURRRRRRRRRRR. ;____________________________; 16:34 <@Candy|> (Opps, color) 16:34 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) *groans* I didn't expect this to happen so fast. I knew that, eventually, everyone would turn on me, but at sixth place? I can't afford sixth place. I need to get a friend, and pronto. 16:34 (gaaah. >.<) 16:34 <@DirkHoffman> :| 16:34 <@DirkHoffman> *sits down next to Scythe and smiles* 16:34 WebkinzMania ~WebkinzMa@pool-96-250-248-172.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:34 <@Jackson||> *sits down* 16:35 <@|Scythe> Unless you want a broken arm, I'd suggest you'd keep walking. @Dirk 16:35 <@Candy|> (CONF) I don't have Dirky, I don't have Gini, I don't have ANYBODY. 16:35 <@DirkHoffman> :| 16:35 <@Chrelliot> (CONF) I feel so relieved Gini is gone. Now I can play Star Wads Battle Frontier 2 in peace. :D 16:35 <@DirkHoffman> Scythe. 16:35 <@DirkHoffman> We've always been... 16:35 <@DirkHoffman> Friends? 16:35 <@Candy|> (CONF) WHAT IS THIS? 16:35 <@|Scythe> In what universe exactly? 16:35 <@DirkHoffman> Uhhh... 16:35 <+Ross|> (conf) How long have we been out here anyway? I'm actually getting USED to the slop they give us >.> 16:35 <@DirkHoffman> Okay, um... 16:35 <@Chrelliot> *yells from outside the confessional* 16:35 <@Chrelliot> YOU HAVE ME! 16:35 <@DirkHoffman> A better term would be... 16:35 <@DirkHoffman> I guess...not-enemies? 16:36 <@Candy|> (CONF) *sniff* I-it's...it's okay. ;-; I'LL FIND NEW FRIENDS. Like...SCYTHE. YEAH, SCYTHE. AND JACKSON, MY HUBBY FOR AN EPISODE 16:36 <@|Scythe> Your point is? 16:36 <@DirkHoffman> :| 16:36 <@DirkHoffman> Would you like an alliance? :D 16:36 <+Ross|> Bug off >.> 16:36 RoseGui 4fa86d4d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.168.109.77 has quit [] 16:36 <@Jackson||> (CONF) I still can't believe Dirk would do that. 16:36 <@|Scythe> Hm, sure. 16:36 <@DirkHoffman> :-O 16:36 <@DirkHoffman> S-s-seriously? 16:37 <@DirkHoffman> Well, I... 16:37 <@DirkHoffman> I-I thought you'd say... 16:37 <@|Scythe> No, I was lying. 16:37 <@DirkHoffman> Oh. :( 16:37 * Candy| pulls Scythe away from Dirk 16:37 * DirkHoffman sighs and walks off. 16:37 <@Candy|> SCYTHESICLE :D.. 16:37 <@Candy|> JACKSONNNN. 16:37 <@|Scythe> Hey, Candy... 16:37 <@Jackson||> Hey, Candy. 16:37 <@Candy|> You're my new Dirk and Gini, kayyy? :3 16:38 <@Chrelliot> C: *Enters the cafeteria in a zebra costume* 16:38 <@Jackson||> Which one am I? 16:38 <@DirkHoffman> ... :-O 16:38 <+Ross|> What...are you wearing? :| 16:38 <@Candy|> You can be Gini :D @Jackson 16:38 <@Chrelliot> E: Looks like my only friend left is Scythe... :c Hey Scythe! 16:38 <@Chrelliot> C: Moooooooooooo! 16:38 * Candy| kicks Elliot 16:39 <@Candy|> MY NEW-DIRK 16:39 <@Chrelliot> C: Or whatever they make. :| 16:39 * Candy| hisses and walks off 16:39 <@Chrelliot> E: Ouch, my shin! D: 16:39 <@Jackson||> Yeah, Chris, zebras don't "moo," cows do. 16:39 <@DirkHoffman> Cows and Gini. 16:39 <@DirkHoffman> Anyone else glad that she's gone? 16:39 <@Chrelliot> C: Today's challenge revolves around one particular animal. 16:39 <@DirkHoffman> I mean, I can't be the only one. D: 16:39 <@Chrelliot> C: Can you guess what it is? ;) 16:40 <@Jackson||> A zebra? 16:40 <@Chrelliot> E: Monkeys? :| 16:40 <+Ross|> I've had enough animal experiance with the beaver, thank you very much. 16:40 <@Chrelliot> C: ... Zebras. :| 16:40 <@Chrelliot> C: Around these areas, zebras are fairly common. 16:40 <@Chrelliot> C: And a buttload of them have just invaded our cruise. 16:41 <@Candy|> DIRKY, NOBODY LIKES YOU. >-> 16:41 <@DirkHoffman> :| 16:41 <@Chrelliot> C: When I was signing for the package two days ago, I seriously thought it said "balloons". 16:41 <@Candy|> (I like how you're trying really hard to make the episode start with a Z) 16:41 <@Chrelliot> C: But, because it didn't, why not make a challenge out of it? :D 16:41 <@Candy|> (Btw) 16:41 <@|Scythe> (Lulz.) 16:41 (IKR?) 16:41 <@DirkHoffman> (Shut up. :() 16:42 TDF|PS3 @109.77.215.8 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:42 (Hai TDF.) 16:42 <@Jackson||> You mistook "zebras" for "balloons?" 16:42 <@|Scythe> (TDF! Did you get Arkham City yet!?) 16:42 <@Chrelliot> Kangaroos always have a bone to pick with me; I think zebras will be the same way. 16:42 <@Chrelliot> o-o 16:43 <@Chrelliot> C: Today's challenge will be as followed: 16:43 <@Chrelliot> C: You will each be given a zebra, forced to train it, and display its skills at the judging ceremony, two hours from now! 16:43 <@Chrelliot> C: One contestant will win immunity, and another will be voted off in the last voting ceremony of the season! 16:43 <@Chrelliot> Last voting ceremony? 16:43 <@Chrelliot> D: 16:43 <@Chrelliot> E: Last voting ceremony?* 16:43 <@DirkHoffman> :o 16:43 <@DirkHoffman> Last voting ceremony? :o 16:44 <@|Scythe> Zebras harm more zoo-keepers every year than do lions. 16:44 (this is Kangaroops Jack all over again) 16:44 <@|Scythe> Good choice. 16:44 <@Chrelliot> (You only have ten minutes RST, because we need to slide past the judging and go through the episode quick.) 16:44 <@Chrelliot> C: So, get a zebra! 16:44 <@Candy|> New-Ginisaur and New-Dirkyyyyy! :D. 16:44 <+Ross|> (This episode should totes be called Kangaroo Jackson -w-) 16:44 <@|Scythe> (Where do we train them?) 16:44 <@Chrelliot> C: It's not gonna be that easy, though. ;) 16:44 <@Candy|> Come pick out my zebra with me >-> 16:45 <@Chrelliot> (They're Zebras though...) 16:45 (It's an episode about Zebras. :@) 16:45 <@Candy|> (No, it has to start with a Z) 16:45 <@Jackson||> Candy, we have to find zebras ourselves, you know. 16:45 <@DirkHoffman> (^ Doy.) 16:45 <@Chrelliot> C: There may be three-dozen of them, but they're fast, they're furious, and they're all at the bottom of the cruise... 16:45 <@Candy|> (ZEBRA ZOGRAFOS) 16:45 (Zebra Ryan Wanted An Episode That Starts With Z.) 16:45 <+Ross|> (Oh, I didn't read that part ._.) 16:45 <@Chrelliot> C: The most dangerous place to be if we hit an iceberg. XD 16:45 <@DirkHoffman> :| 16:46 * DirkHoffman moans. 16:46 <@|Scythe> Well, isn't that comforting? 16:46 <@Candy|> New-Ginisaur, HA. 16:46 <@DirkHoffman> If I die on a CRUISE. 16:46 <@DirkHoffman> I swear. 16:46 <@Chrelliot> E: I always wanted to die choking on food. 16:46 <@Chrelliot> F: 16:46 <@DirkHoffman> Someone that I know will most likely sue you. 16:46 <@Chrelliot> *D: 16:46 <@DirkHoffman> I don't...know who... 16:46 <@Jackson||> Come on Candy, let's go get our zebras. 16:46 <@DirkHoffman> But someone. >.> 16:46 <@Candy|> Old-Gini and Old-Dirky and I did EVERYTHINGtogether 16:46 <@Candy|> So 16:46 <@Chrelliot> Scythe... Wanna help me pick out a Zebra? 16:46 <+Ross|> Might as well get it over with,,, 16:46 <@Chrelliot> :D 16:46 <@Candy|> You HAVE to >-> 16:46 <@Candy|> NO, ELLIOT. 16:46 <@Candy|> SHE DOESN'T. 16:47 * Candy| grabs Scythe and Jackson and heads off. 16:47 <@Chrelliot> ... 16:47 <@Chrelliot> :( 16:47 <@|Scythe> *Sighs and is pulled away by Candy* 16:47 <@Chrelliot> Well. 16:47 <@Chrelliot> Looks like all my friends are gone. 16:47 <@Chrelliot> :( 16:47 <@Chrelliot> I guess I'm on my own. 16:47 <@Chrelliot> :c 16:47 <@DirkHoffman> *walks to the bottom floor of the cruise and is trampled by a zebra* 16:47 <@DirkHoffman> x_o 16:47 <@Jackson||> *gets dragged by Candy* 16:47 <@Chrelliot> *falls down the steps only to be stamped on by multiple zebras* 16:47 <@Chrelliot> X_X' 16:48 <+Ross|> *wals into lower deck* How does he expect us to catch these things anyway? >.> 16:48 * Candy| is nearly trampled but pushes Scythe in front of her. :3 16:48 <@Chrelliot> Zebras... 16:48 <@Chrelliot> Please be... 16:48 <@Chrelliot> Nice? 16:48 <@Chrelliot> :) 16:48 <@Candy|> GO GET 'EM, NEW-DIRKY! :D. 16:48 <@Chrelliot> *is kicked in the face by a zebra* 16:48 <@|Scythe> o-o 16:48 <+Ross|> *spots a zebra and walks slowly up to it* 16:49 <@|Scythe> *Sigh* 16:49 <@Jackson||> *gets hit by a zebra and starts getting dragged away by it* 16:49 <@|Scythe> Let's get on with this. 16:49 <+Ross|> Nice...zebra.... 16:49 <@Jackson||> Ow, ow, ow, ow. 16:49 <+Ross|> *is kicked in the stomach and knocked into some crates* 16:49 <+Ross|> O_O 16:49 <@Chrelliot> *is repeatedly stomped on by the same zebra* 16:49 <@Chrelliot> PLEASE STOP. 16:49 <@Chrelliot> D: 16:49 <@|Scythe> *Walks up to random zebra* 16:49 <@DirkHoffman> *snickers* 16:49 <@Jackson||> *stops getting dragged as the zebra stops moving* 16:50 * Candy| hisses at the zebra dragging Jackson and pulls him away 16:50 <@Chrelliot> Shirley, stop! 16:50 <@Chrelliot> D: 16:50 <@|Scythe> It'd be so much better if these things were completely black instead of striped. 16:50 <@Chrelliot> Dirk, if I die. 16:50 <@Candy|> NEW-GINI! Let's get that one. :D. 16:50 <@Chrelliot> Take this picture of me!!! 16:50 <@Chrelliot> D: 16:50 <@Jackson||> Uh, sure. 16:50 <@DirkHoffman> ... 16:50 <@Candy|> K :B 16:50 <@|Scythe> But, I digress. 16:50 <@Jackson||> But we need to get more than one. 16:50 <@Chrelliot> *throws a headshot to Dirk* 16:50 <@DirkHoffman> *grabs headshot of Elliot* ._. 16:50 <@Jackson||> Because there are two of us. 16:50 <@Candy|> What does New Betty think of that one? :D. 16:51 <@Jackson||> ... New Betty? 16:51 <+Ross|> *spots another zebra* 16:51 Chrelliot has changed nick to Chrelliotbra 16:51 <+Ross|> *gets on top of a crate* 16:51 <@Candy|> Yes, new Betty! 16:51 (Lol.) 16:51 <@Candy|> She's right there, silly. :B 16:51 <@DirkHoffman> *Shirley, Elliot's zebra, runs over to Dirk* 16:51 <@DirkHoffman> Hmmm. 16:51 <@|Scythe> (Conf) Right when we get rid of Gini, Candy turns into her replacement. Wonderful. 16:51 <@Chrelliotbra> Thank goodness. 16:51 <@Chrelliotbra> :D 16:51 <@DirkHoffman> S: *tries to eat picture of Elliot* 16:51 <+Ross|> Aaaaaauuuuuggghhh! :@ *jumps on to of the zebra* 16:51 <@Chrelliotbra> *sees another zebra in the distance* 16:51 <@Chrelliotbra> O_O 16:51 <+Ross|> Gotcha >.> 16:51 TDF|PS3 has changed nick to Totoro| 16:51 <@Chrelliotbra> STAY BACK. 16:51 <@|Scythe> *Finds rope, and restrains zebra* 16:52 <@Chrelliotbra> I'M WARNING YOU. 16:52 <@Chrelliotbra> *takes out lightsaber* 16:52 <@Jackson||> Uh, I can't understand anything New Betty is trying to say? 16:52 <@Chrelliotbra> Z: *stops* o.o 16:52 <@DirkHoffman> Meh. I'll take it. 16:52 <+Ross|> *gets some rope and ties it to the zebra* 16:52 <+Ross|> There 16:52 <+Ross|> Now get up >.> 16:52 <@DirkHoffman> Let's go, Shirley. ^^ 16:52 <@Candy|> NEW-DIRK! HELP US GET JACKSON A ZEBRA! 16:52 <@Chrelliotbra> E: Huh? o.o 16:52 <+Ross|> *zebra doesn't get up* 16:52 <+Ross|> Uhm... 16:52 <@|Scythe> ... 16:52 <+Ross|> Oh :| 16:52 <@Jackson||> *walks up to a zebra* 16:52 <@Candy|> I shall name mine Zografos. 16:52 <+Ross|> Well then... 16:52 <@Jackson||> Hey, buddy, how's it going? 16:52 <@|Scythe> I'm sure Jackson has it covered. 16:52 <@Candy|> Zebra Zografos. 16:52 <@Chrelliotbra> Z: *hovers around the saber* 16:53 <+Ross|> *Zebra tries getting up, but it's legs are broken* 16:53 <@|Scythe> *Rides zebra out of room* 16:53 <@Jackson||> *starts petting the zebra's neck* 16:53 <@Chrelliotbra> E: The zebra is mesmerized by light? 16:53 <@Chrelliotbra> :o 16:53 <+Ross|> I guess you can still...do stuff.... :| 16:53 <@Candy|> (Can you ride Zebras?) 16:53 <@Chrelliotbra> I think I'll call you... 16:53 <@Jackson||> (I'm pretty sure you can.) 16:53 <@Chrelliotbra> Darth Stripes. 16:53 <@DirkHoffman> (It's an animated reality show.) 16:53 <@Chrelliotbra> :D 16:53 <@DirkHoffman> (I'm sure you can.) 16:53 <@Candy|> (Yeah, but IRL, can you? ._.) 16:54 <@Chrelliotbra> DS: :3 16:54 <+Ross|> (Not IRL) 16:54 <@|Scythe> (Probably not.) 16:54 <@DirkHoffman> *feeds Shirley the picture of Elliot* 16:54 <@DirkHoffman> Hm. 16:54 <@Chrelliotbra> Onward Darth Stripes! 16:54 (yeah you can.) 16:54 <@DirkHoffman> I need to get more of those. 16:54 <@|Scythe> (Zebras often bite and don't let go.) 16:54 * DirkHoffman runs off to the computer lab. 16:54 <@Chrelliotbra> E: Onward Darth Stripes!* 16:54 <@Jackson||> *gets on the zebra* Candy, are you okay with this challenge? 16:54 (if your small enoiugh) 16:54 <@Chrelliotbra> DS: *follows Elliot's saber* 16:54 <@Candy|> *gets on other zebra* 16:54 <@Candy|> Yeah. :D. 16:55 Chrelliotbra has changed nick to Chrelliotber 16:55 <@Candy|> 'Cause I have Zebra Zografos :3 16:55 <@Chrelliotber> E: Strong you are, you satchawan. >:3 16:55 <@Chrelliotber> *young 16:55 BackupTranscript 63b928bf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.185.40.191 has quit Page closed 16:55 Jaxswim ~Jaxswim@99-185-40-191.lightspeed.sntcca.sbcglobal.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 16:55 <@Candy|> BC'mon New-Gini :D. 16:55 (where have I seen that "Zografos" before?) 16:55 <+Ross|> *watches as the zebra crawls around* 16:56 <@Chrelliotber> DS: *hovers around light some more* 16:56 <+Ross|> Uh... 16:56 <@Chrelliotber> C: Annnd time! 16:56 <+Ross|> What are these things supposed to to anyway? 16:56 * DirkHoffman runs back and feeds zebra a picture of Elliot. 16:56 <@DirkHoffman> :3 16:56 <@Chrelliotber> C: Candy, you're up first. 16:56 <@Candy|> (@TDN, Ryan) 16:56 <@Candy|> *points to Zebra* 16:56 <@Chrelliotber> C: I see. 16:56 <@Candy|> It's Zebra Zografos. 16:57 <@Candy|> :B 16:57 <@Chrelliotber> C: ... 16:57 <@Chrelliotber> C: What does it do? 16:57 <@Chrelliotber> C: >.> 16:57 <@Candy|> It has a cool name 16:57 <@Chrelliotber> C: ... 16:57 <@Candy|> And it drags people. :B 16:57 <@Chrelliotber> C: Next. 16:57 <@Candy|> To their death :B 16:57 <@Chrelliotber> C: >.> 16:57 (I love you, Ale. xD) 16:57 <@Chrelliotber> C: Dirk, you're up! 16:57 <@DirkHoffman> *clears throat* 16:58 (I'm buying you more cats for that.) 16:58 <@DirkHoffman> My zebra, Shirley, seems to hate Elliot more than all of us do. 16:58 <@DirkHoffman> *reaches into back pocket and pulls out sixteen pictures of Elliot from seemingly out of nowhere* 16:58 <@DirkHoffman> :D 16:58 <@DirkHoffman> It'll do anything I say if I just give it one of Elliot's pictures, which I managed to find off of the show's website. 16:58 <@DirkHoffman> See? Sit! 16:58 <@DirkHoffman> *zebra sits* 16:58 <@DirkHoffman> *feeds it Elliot's picture* :3 16:58 <@DirkHoffman> Isn't she cute? 16:58 <@Chrelliotber> E: Haha, nerd! 16:58 <@DirkHoffman> She can also bite the heads off rats. 16:58 <@Chrelliotber> Oh wait. 16:58 <@Chrelliotber> :| 16:58 <@DirkHoffman> But I think that might be... 16:58 <@Chrelliotber> That's me. 16:58 <@Chrelliotber> D: 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> Uhhh, best suited for another time. 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> Oh, and, you know what the best part is? Once all of the pictures are gone, it'll attack the real thing. 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> :D 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> *puts pictures in back pocket and points to Elliot* 16:59 <@Chrelliotber> C: ... 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> Sick 'em, Shirley. :3 16:59 <@Chrelliotber> C: Can that... 16:59 <@Chrelliotber> C: Happen now?! 16:59 <@Chrelliotber> C: :D 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> *zebra runs after Elliot and attacks him* 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> Aw, it's cute. :c 16:59 <@Chrelliotber> E: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! 16:59 <@Chrelliotber> D: 16:59 <@Jackson||> That's... a little disturbing for a zebra. 16:59 <@Chrelliotber> Darth Stripes! 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> Oh, I know, I gave it some sort of... 16:59 <@Chrelliotber> Help me!!!! 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> Like, liquid... 17:00 <@DirkHoffman> I found it in the kitchen. 17:00 <@Chrelliotber> DS: *stares at light* c: 17:00 <@DirkHoffman> It was purple. 17:00 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:00 <@Chrelliotber> C: o_o 17:00 <@Jackson||> Why is bug poison in the... kitchen? 17:00 <@Jackson||> :| 17:01 <@Chrelliotber> ... 17:01 <@Chrelliotber> Uhm... 17:01 <@Chrelliotber> Well... 17:01 <@Chrelliotber> Good job Dirk! 17:01 <@DirkHoffman> :D 17:01 <@DirkHoffman> Thanks. 17:01 <@Chrelliotber> But there was one flaw. 17:01 <@DirkHoffman> ? 17:01 <@Chrelliotber> C: That was bug poison. 17:01 <@Chrelliotber> No one hates Elliot more than me. 17:01 <@Chrelliotber> Got that? 17:01 <@DirkHoffman> Yeeeaaah. 17:01 <@DirkHoffman> Sure thing, Chris. 17:01 <@DirkHoffman> ... :D 17:01 * DirkHoffman winces. 17:01 <@Chrelliotber> Alright, Elliot, just go. >.> 17:02 <@Chrelliotber> E: *brushes himself off* Well, first off, my zebra's name is Darth Stripes. 17:02 <@Chrelliotber> :3 17:02 <@Chrelliotber> C: ... 17:02 <@Chrelliotber> C: I'm taking off points just for the name. 17:02 <@Chrelliotber> C: >.> 17:02 <@Chrelliotber> C: What can it do? 17:02 <@Chrelliotber> E: Well. 17:02 <@Chrelliotber> I was going to do this to an intern... 17:02 <@Chrelliotber> But... 17:03 <@Chrelliotber> Darth Stripes goes wherever I point my saber. 17:03 <@DirkHoffman> Um. 17:03 <@DirkHoffman> What is a "saber"? 17:03 <@Chrelliotber> And... 17:03 <@Chrelliotber> Since Dirk seems to think it's funny to get his zebra to attack me. 17:03 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:03 <@Chrelliotber> *points his saber at Dirk* Go young satchawan! >: D 17:03 <@DirkHoffman> Aaaaaaargh!! 17:04 * DirkHoffman runs out of the room. 17:04 <@Chrelliotber> DS: *tackles Dirk* 17:04 * DirkHoffman collapses. 17:04 <@Chrelliotber> DS: *chews on his hair* 17:04 <@Jackson||> o_o 17:04 <@Chrelliotber> DS: *stomps on sunglasses* 17:05 <+Ross|> (Pick up the pace >.>) 17:05 <@Jackson||> Uh, Elliot, could you call off your zebra? 17:05 <@Jackson||> I think Dirk's had enough punishment. 17:05 <@DirkHoffman> D: 17:05 <@Chrelliotber> E: Alright, alright. 17:05 <@Chrelliotber> Darth Stripes, return. 17:05 <@Candy|> (Can someone be Candy for a few minutes?) 17:05 <@Chrelliotber> DS: *returns to Elliot* 17:06 * DirkHoffman dusts self off and walks back to the cafeteria, wearing broken sunglasses. 17:06 <@DirkHoffman> ._. 17:06 <@Candy|> (I'm kind of having a really bad moment right now and I'm kind of freaking out.) 17:06 (What's wrong? D: @Ale) 17:06 (O_o) 17:06 (I can't, though, I gotta shower in a few.) 17:06 <@Chrelliotber> Alright. 17:06 (I could I guess) 17:06 <@Chrelliotber> C: Alright* 17:06 <@Chrelliotber> Lemme get this beast out of the room, it's messing up my walls. D:< 17:07 <@Chrelliotber> But I'm impressed Elliot. 17:07 <@Chrelliotber> But I still hate you. 17:07 <@Chrelliotber> >~> 17:07 <@Chrelliotber> *goes to get Darth Stripes and slips on paper* 17:07 <@Chrelliotber> Woah! 17:07 <@Jackson||> Chris, are you okay? 17:07 <@Chrelliotber> ... 17:07 <@Chrelliotber> No. 17:07 <@Jackson||> ... Oh. 17:07 <@Chrelliotber> My knee got scraped!!! 17:07 <@Chrelliotber> :@ 17:07 <@Jackson||> Would you like some help? 17:07 <@Chrelliotber> Ross! 17:07 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:07 <@Jackson||> o_o 17:07 <+Ross|> Uhm... 17:08 <+Ross|> Alright then.. 17:08 <+Ross|> It can stand...I think... :| 17:08 <@Chrelliotber> I'm giving you a low mark for injuring me. >.> 17:08 <+Ross|> *zebra tries standing up* 17:08 <@DirkHoffman> O_O 17:08 <+Ross|> *nearly succeeds* 17:08 * DirkHoffman bursts out in laughter. 17:08 <+Ross|> It...can stand? :o 17:08 <+Ross|> *collapses* 17:08 <+Ross|> Or not.. 17:08 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:08 <+Ross|> Actually...I think it's dead now 17:08 <@Chrelliotber> ... 17:08 <@Jackson||> That's... not good. 17:08 <@Jackson||> :| 17:08 <@Chrelliotber> O_O 17:08 <@Chrelliotber> DUDE! 17:08 <+Ross|> Yeah....its dead. :| 17:08 <@Chrelliotber> YOU CAN'T KILL A ZEBRA. 17:09 <@Chrelliotber> THAT'S AGAINST THE FEDERAL LAW. 17:09 <@Jackson||> Federal law of where? 17:09 <+Ross|> It was in the way. >.> 17:09 <@|Scythe> Well, isn't that a pleasant sight? 17:09 <@Chrelliotber> You know how much we will have to pay?! 17:09 <@Chrelliotber> Gosh! 17:09 <@|Scythe> And I'm not even being sarcastic, I'm actually very intrigued by that dead animal. 17:09 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:10 <@Jackson||> o_o 17:10 <@DirkHoffman> Is she even allowed to be outside of her house? 17:10 <@DirkHoffman> ._. 17:10 <@Chrelliotber> Jackson, I'm already T.O. ed, so just go. 17:10 <@Chrelliotber> :@ 17:10 <@Jackson||> Okay, my zebra's name is... *awkardly pauses* Bob. o_o 17:10 <@Jackson||> He does some... basic tricks. 17:10 <@Chrelliotber> Haha, Bob's a people name. 17:11 <@Jackson||> Okay, sit. 17:11 <@Jackson||> *zebra sits* 17:11 <@Jackson||> Unlike some of the other zebras, Bob here wont attack anybody. 17:11 <@Chrelliotber> ... 17:11 <@Chrelliotber> Uh... 17:11 <@DirkHoffman> Pffft. 17:11 <@DirkHoffman> Lame. 17:11 <@Chrelliotber> Yeah. 17:11 <@Chrelliotber> Sitting really doesn't interest me. 17:11 <@Chrelliotber> :| 17:12 <@Chrelliotber> I'd rather sit here watching a zebra kill someone, instead. 17:12 <@Chrelliotber> Next! 17:12 <@Jackson||> And... 17:12 <@Chrelliotber> Scythe. 17:12 <@Chrelliotber> Whatchu got? 17:12 * DirkHoffman pats Jackson's back. 17:12 <@Jackson||> *slightly moves away from Dirk* 17:12 <@|Scythe> All right. 17:12 <@|Scythe> Well, named after one of The Horses of Apocalypse. 17:13 <@Chrelliotber> The what? 17:13 <@Chrelliotber> o.o 17:13 <@|Scythe> My zebra, named Death is most likely the only zebra here that has a brain. 17:13 <@|Scythe> And you'll see why in a moment. 17:13 <+Ross|> (You should have named it 'Til Death) 17:13 <@Chrelliotber> *cough* Crazy *cough* 17:14 Oatmeal- 4476e1cf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.118.225.207 has quit Page closed 17:14 <@|Scythe> *Rolls eyes at Chris's comment* 17:14 <@|Scythe> Anyway. 17:14 <@|Scythe> *Snaps fingers* 17:15 <@|Scythe> *Zebra sets up a chair, a table with an umbrella and two cups of tea* 17:15 <@|Scythe> (This powerplaying?) 17:15 <@DirkHoffman> (No.) 17:15 <@Chrelliotber> ... 17:15 <@Chrelliotber> Wow... 17:15 <@|Scythe> *Sits and enjoys tea with Death* 17:15 <@DirkHoffman> That's...admittedly impressive. 17:15 <@Chrelliotber> That's... 17:16 <@Chrelliotber> Amazing. 17:16 <@DirkHoffman> I'm beat. ._. 17:16 <@Chrelliotber> o_o 17:16 <@Jackson||> That's amazing. 17:16 <@Chrelliotber> Scythe, you'll be getting some extra points tonight. 17:16 neko-naito has changed nick to NekoBeShowering 17:16 <@Chrelliotber> Well. 17:16 <@Chrelliotber> Good job-ish everyone... 17:16 <@Chrelliotber> I guess.. 17:16 (Candy........) 17:16 <@Jackson||> Scythe is the clear winner, here. 17:16 <@Jackson||> (Copper, just be Candy 'till Ale gets back.) 17:17 (kk) 17:17 Copper5 has changed nick to Candy5| 17:17 <@Candy|> (I'm back) 17:17 <@Candy|> (lolawkwardtiming) 17:18 <@Jackson||> (Ahahahaha. :|) 17:18 Candy5| has changed nick to Copper5 17:18 (Fail) 17:18 <@Jackson||> (Yo', can we just declare a winner of this challenge now?) 17:19 <+Ross|> (Any day now...) 17:19 <@|Scythe> *Sips tea while tapping foot* 17:19 <@Candy|> (*awkward cough*) 17:20 * Candy| pets Zebra Zografos 17:20 (Cris!) 17:20 (Ryan, be Chris!) 17:20 <@Jackson||> (Bugle? Bigez?) 17:20 <@DirkHoffman> *feeds Shirley a picture of Elliot* 17:21 <@Jackson||> *pats Bob's head* 17:21 <@Chrelliotber> (Ryan's b**ching about his life, so we'll be a few moments) 17:21 (O_o) 17:21 <@DirkHoffman> (...) 17:21 <@Chrelliotber> Dirk and Scythe win. 17:21 (In PM?) 17:21 <@Chrelliotber> Yay! 17:22 <@Jackson||> Two people win? 17:22 <@DirkHoffman> Yes! ^^ 17:22 <@Chrelliotber> Yup. 17:22 <@Chrelliotber> Hahaha. 17:22 <@Chrelliotber> :) 17:22 <@DirkHoffman> (Okay, let's hurry up.) 17:22 <@DirkHoffman> (Everyone vote.) 17:22 <@DirkHoffman> (We need to finish in 3 minutes.) 17:22 <@DirkHoffman> (Bigez, no suspense today. >.>) 17:22 <@Candy|> YAY NEW-DIRK! 17:22 <@|Scythe> Wait, my zebra that is able to make tea ties with one that eats paper? :| 17:22 <+Ross|> (Let me guess, Dirk's gonna win immunity every episode until the finale? >.>) 17:22 <@Jackson||> (No.) 17:22 <@DirkHoffman> (Um, this is the last voting ceremony, so there would be no point in that.) 17:22 <@DirkHoffman> (So, that makes you ugly.) 17:23 <@DirkHoffman> (And stupid.) 17:23 <@DirkHoffman> (And I got a 9.) 17:23 <@DirkHoffman> (And you got a 0.) 17:23 <@DirkHoffman> (So, suck it.) 17:23 <@DirkHoffman> (>.>) 17:23 <@Jackson||> (Ryan probably has Dirk's elimination planned, so, like, Dirk wouldn't be able to go out at this point.) 17:23 <@|Scythe> *Facepalms* 17:23 <@Jackson||> (>.>) 17:23 <@DirkHoffman> (No, I don't. :() 17:23 <@DirkHoffman> (I didn't plan his. :'() 17:23 <@|Scythe> (Where do we vote?) 17:23 <+Ross|> (Can we vote now?) 17:23 <@DirkHoffman> (Now, vote. Confessional!!) 17:23 <@Jackson||> (Then plan it.) 17:24 <@Chrelliotber> (Hurry your asses. :@) 17:24 <@DirkHoffman> (Everyone except Scythe.) 17:24 (if this is last seremony, then what's gonna happen to the next three people to be eliminated?) 17:24 <@Candy|> (Auto-elimination) 17:24 (oh. duh) 17:24 <@Chrelliotber> (SCYTHE GOOOOOOOO!) 17:24 <@DirkHoffman> (SCYTHE.) 17:24 <@DirkHoffman> (HURRY UP.) 17:24 <@Candy|> (MYGETO) 17:24 <@DirkHoffman> (OMFG.) 17:24 <@Chrelliotber> (IT'S 8:25) 17:25 <@DirkHoffman> (-.-) 17:25 <@Chrelliotber> (EVAN ALMIGHTY.) 17:25 <@Candy|> (Ping them) 17:25 <@DirkHoffman> (We only have 30 minutes for the new episode.) 17:25 (Just have her vote Elliot or something.) 17:25 <@Chrelliotber> (...) 17:25 <+Ross|> (^) 17:25 <@Chrelliotber> (nO cOPPER) 17:25 <@Chrelliotber> (Die) 17:25 (why you on such a time shedule?) 17:25 <@DirkHoffman> (K, she can vote later.) 17:25 (doesd there need to be a time limit?) 17:25 <@DirkHoffman> (WAIT.) 17:25 <@DirkHoffman> (SHE VOTED.) 17:26 <@Chrelliotber> --Ceremony--- 17:26 <@Chrelliotber> *Everyone except Candy and Ross have received a brochure* 17:26 <@Chrelliotber> C: Alright. 17:26 <@|Scythe> (I needed a witty voting off reason. >~>) 17:26 <@Chrelliotber> C: This is the final brochure of the night. 17:26 <@Chrelliotber> C: And it goes to... 17:26 <@Chrelliotber> ..... 17:26 <@Chrelliotber> .... 17:26 (O_O) 17:26 <@Chrelliotber> ... 17:26 <@Chrelliotber> .. 17:26 <@Chrelliotber> . 17:27 <@Jackson||> Candy? 17:27 <@Jackson||> o_o 17:27 <@Candy|> ._. 17:27 <@Chrelliotber> Candy. 17:27 <@Candy|> fredshfqjahsfh 17:27 <+Ross|> (I'M FREE O_O) 17:27 (Candy's immune) 17:27 <+Ross|> (Finally >.>) 17:27 <@Candy|> (lol) 17:27 <@Jackson||> (No, she isn't.) 17:27 (O_o) 17:27 <@Chrelliotber> Ross. 17:27 <@Jackson||> (Dirk and Scythe are.) 17:27 <@Chrelliotber> I'm sorry. 17:27 (oh) 17:27 <@Chrelliotber> Actually. 17:27 <@Candy|> YAYYYYYYY! 17:27 <@Jackson||> See ya, Ross. 17:27 <@Chrelliotber> I'm not. 17:27 <@Jackson||> *waves* 17:27 <+Ross|> >.> 17:27 <@Chrelliotber> Get outta my house. 17:27 <@Chrelliotber> :-/ 17:27 * Candy| huggles New-Dirky and New-Ginisaur 17:27 <+Ross|> So long, losers. -w- 17:27 (NOT ROSS!! d:) 17:27 <+Ross|> *leaves* 17:28 <@|Scythe> *Sighs in frustration* 17:28 <@DirkHoffman> (Episode is called "Zebra Cruising", a parody of "Zebra Crossing".) 17:28 *:() 17:28 <@DirkHoffman> (Hurry up, let's go.) 17:28 <@Chrelliotber> E: Bye. :-/ 17:28 <@DirkHoffman> (3 minutes.) 17:28 <@Chrelliotber> C: 17:28 <@DirkHoffman> Bye, Ross. 17:28 <@Candy|> (CONF) New friends > Old friends C: 17:28 <@Chrelliotber> C: Welp. 17:28 <@DirkHoffman> Looks like snarky. 17:28 Ross| has changed nick to TDAwesome15 17:28 <@Chrelliotber> C: Ross is gone. 17:28 <@DirkHoffman> (HURRY UP.) 17:28 <@Chrelliotber> C: Guess we'll see ya next time. 17:28 <@Candy|> YAYYYY FOR REPLACEMENTS AND ZOGRAFOS! 17:28 <@Chrelliotber> C: Bye. 17:28 <@Chrelliotber> ---END--- Z Z Z